


Snow264

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: All he’s ever known is training and combat, combat and training. He doesn’t know anything else. It’s what he's here for; to serve as a Crow until he dies or is forced to retire (rumours around the barracks is that they are one and the same).





	Snow264

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt 'come here's
> 
> This started off its life as a drabble *guffaw*
> 
> PLEASE READ - Ok for some reason my new phone and ao3 do not like each other and tagging is an issue. Please be aware that 'breeding' and Sansa being forcibly drugged is mentioned in this one shot. Just an fyi!

"Soldiers!"

"YES, GENERAL, _SIR_!” he and this brothers responded, loud and clear, eyes forward, standing straight-faced and in formation.

“Your last mission went well. Casualties were kept to a minimum and our clients were pleased with your progress in gaining back territory in what was once their land,” General Thorne of The Night's Watch Specialist Armed Forces told them all, his stern voice echoing in the cavernous training bunker. “You can all be proud of your success in this campaign. Crows dismissed.”

“AND NOW MY WATCH BEGINS!” they all chanted in unison, as they have done ever since they were taught how to speak.

“Oh,” the general paused, looking down at a note in his hand. “ You're all dismissed apart from Snow264. Where is Snow264?”

“HERE, GENERAL, _SIR_ ,” he called out, saluting as his heart pumped away erratically. It’s never good to be singled out and his bunkmates, Snow266 and Waters337 knew this, he could see it in the nervous glances they offered as they passed him by. “Snow264, come here.”

***

It’s been a week now since they first singled him out and never has Snow264 experienced anything like it. All he’s ever known is training and combat, combat and training. He doesn’t know anything else. It’s what he's here for; to serve as a Crow until he dies or is forced to retire (rumours around the barracks is that they are one and the same).

But the thing is, he has died. Or so they tell him; multiple fatal bullet wounds to the chest whilst on campaign on The Outside.

And yet here he is.

And ever since, his superiors have been taking him away from his training, plugging him into all sorts of machines with flashing lights and sounds the likes of which Snow264 has never heard. They draw blood from him, they show him images of strange things from The Outside; things that he has no idea of their name or use, all while they seem to be recording and measuring through little sticky pads stuck all over his head with wires.

They repeatedly show him a particular image of a creature, white with red eyes. It looks like the things he’s heard Outsiders call ‘dogs' but bigger.

“It’s a wolf,” the man in the white coat finally tells him as he holds up the card for what must be the fifteenth time that day. “You said you were one.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When you were resuscitated... when you came back... your first words to your commanding officer was ‘ _I lived in the wolf_ ’.”

Snow264 felt his brow furrow in confusion. “I... I don’t even know the word ‘wolf’.” Even as the word left his tongue Snow264 decided he liked it. He liked the way it sounded, swift and cutting, like the slice of his dagger. _Wolf_.

“That’s right,” the man in the white coat nodded, “wolf is a civilian word, you wouldn’t have been taught it here at camp and I doubt you’d encounter many wolves during a combat mission on The Outside either.”

‘ _Wolves_ ', that word sounded even better. Snow264 imagined many of those dog-like creatures, running together, the ground giving way to the pounding of their feet. _Wolves, wolves, wolves_. There was a rhythm to the word that Snow264 liked very much.

“There have been accounts,” the man in the white coat continued, “of people who possess the ability to put their mind into that of an animal. We think you may have that ability, Snow-" he paused to turn over Snow264's wrist, revealing his identification tattoo, “-264.”

“You do?”

“We do indeed,” he stopped to write something down on his clipboard, “And we're going to start testing that theory because we believe that you could be a great asset to The Night's Watch.” The man smiled at him but Snow264 did not like it.

***

“Snow264! Come here,” it was a familiar beckon to him now. “The rest of you are dismissed for training.”

No doubt he'll be missing another day of combat training so the men in the white coats can prod him and poke him while they force him to slip his mind into all manner of beast. He’s gotten quite adept at it now too.

Snow264 follows General Thorne up some stairs and along some unfamiliar corridors. They don’t appear to be heading towards the labs with the men in white coats. He’s never been in this part of camp.

“Do you know how children are made, Snow264?” Thorne asks him, not bothering to turn to address him directly.

“No, sir.”

Thorne snickers. “You’re in for a treat then, Snow.”

He doesn’t know what the man meant by that.

“Lord Commander Mormont thinks we should teach recruits more about The Outside,” he glances over his shoulder to catch Snow264's schooled expression.

“It would complicate our training,” he responds automatically. Thorne nods his approval. The truth is, Snow264 would very much like to know more about The Outside. All he sees of it is when he’s out on a campaign. He knows too that the ‘recruits' Thorne speaks of are the baby boys who appear at camp to be reared and trained as the next generation of Crows. Is that what Thorne means? Will he show Snow264 where the babies come from?

He’s led to a room with a table and two chairs facing one another. It reminds him of the mock-interrogation rooms used during their training.

If a Crow is ever captured by an enemy, they need to be practiced in the art of not cawing a single word about The Night's Watch organisation.

General Yoren enters when Thorne leaves, the two men giving each other grins as they pass. Yoren carries one of those flat computers under his arm and sets it down on the table before he sits.

He eyes Snow264 up and down. “You're the special one who can control animals then, lad?”

“Yes, sir.”

Yoren nods to himself before continuing to scrutinise the soldier opposite him. Snow264 isn’t sure what the man is looking for. “They're starting a whole new branch because of you, you know? Research, development, testing. All because of you and what you can do with this,” he taps his temple with a single finger.

Snow264 isn’t sure how he's meant to reply.

The silence between them grows longer and his pulse seems to grow louder. Yoren narrowed his eyes. “You look like a ‘Jon' to me. Mind if I call you that?”

“No, sir.”

“Excellent. I never did care for assigning you lads with your area code names.” Snow264 (or ‘Jon' as he supposes he's to be called for this session now) isn’t sure what the man means by area codes but he knows better than to ask. Talking unless spoken to is considered insubordination and insubordination can lead to punishments.

“Jon,” Yoren starts, lighting up the cigarette he’d just now popped into his mouth, “you have a special skill, and to harness that skill and use it properly for military purposes, we need more people with that skill.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We plan on engineering a new core of Crows. Men, just like you, who can do what you can do,” he pauses to blow a plume of smoke into the air, “but that will take time and it will take effort on your part too. Are you prepared for that?”

“I’m not afraid of hard work, sir. I know my duty to The Watch.”

Yoren smiles. He stands, pushing his chair back, the legs scraping on the ground with the movement. “Yes,” he nods as he begins pacing in front of ‘Jon'. “No one is accusing you of shirking from your duty, Jon.” He spins on his heel and looks as though he decides to tackle whatever point he’s trying to make from a different angle. “Do you know how young'uns come to be, lad?”

Jon shakes his head. Why do children keep being brought up? Yoren sighs and pushes his hand through his hair. “Men put their seed into a woman and a baby grows in her belly.”

“Their seed, sir?” he asked, brown furrowed.

“Yeah. You know... haven’t you ever...?” the general made a gesture with his hand then, positioned right in front of his crotch and Jon knew instantly what he was talking of.

He has indeed made that motion. He's done it because it feels good and it helps him to sleep. But he’s not about to get caught out and reprimanded for it. Is this some trick so he can be punished? “No, sir. I haven’t,” he lied.

Yoren looked unconvinced. “Anyway, that is the man's seed.”

“How-how do they put the seed into a woman?”

The man’s face was split by a knowing grin then and he seated himself back down to open his flat computer. “That is the fun part.”

Images begin to play on the screen and Jon is mesmerised. There is a man completely devoid of his uniform or any other clothing and a woman too. Jon has only ever seen women on The Outside; civilians, never close up, and certainly never without a stitch of clothing on either. She’s all curves and soft looking skin. Everything about a woman's body looks vastly different to his own. He can’t take his eyes off of her.

Then the man starts to touch her and do other things to her too.

Jon screws his face up in confusion. “Is he fighting her?” he asks, “she sounds as though she’s in pain.”

Yoren laughs. A full belly laugh that you don’t often hear around camp. “No lad, she likes it.”

Jon looks at the screen again. He’s only ever heard cries of pain. Never anything like this.

Suddenly, the lid of the flat computer is slammed shut. “So do you understand where young'uns come from now, Jon?”

Jon licks his lips and nods, the new information whirring around in his mind. Is that how _he_ was made? Who made him? All he remembers is the camp, The Watch and his training. He's a little in awe at the fact that the mess he produces when he touches himself to better sleep is what makes another human.

Yoren places a photograph on the table between them. It is of a woman. A very nice looking woman. No, ‘ _nice_ ’ isn’t really the word. She is better than nice but Jon doesn’t know words like that. He can assemble any kind of handgun or rifle, correctly list all their parts, he could tell you the names of various attacking manoeuvres and how best to use a dagger, but he cannot conjure a better, more fitting word than ‘ _nice_ '. He's just a stupid Crow.

She has hair the colour of a campfire and eyes that looked like the sky. Jon's heart was doing something strange in his chest.

“She’s just like you,” Yoren taps the picture.

“Sir?”

“She can put her mind into animals, like you can.”

Jon stares at the picture in awe. _Just like me?_

“You’re going to put your seed in her, lad.”

“ _What?!”_

For a second, Jon thinks he'll be punished for speaking out of turn. But then Yoren let’s out another full belly laugh and Jon’s mind still hasn’t caught up with himself.

He doesn’t want to hurt her – that he knows for sure as he stares at the photograph of the _nice_ smiling woman.

Yoren said that the woman in the flat computer had enjoyed what the man was doing, but Jon wasn't convinced.

“We need recruits that can do what you can do,” Yoren tells him after he stops laughing, “if we're going to develop this whole new branch of military, then we need to start the breeding program now. Think yourself as the luckiest man in this whole camp, my friend.”

Jon wasn’t Yoren's friend. He was a soldier; had been all his life.

“Now, we only have this one female so far but we-"

“Has she agreed?” Jon interrupted, staring down Yoren's surprised expression at his unsolicited question. He could lose a finger or be branded with a searing hot poker for this insubordination. Jon decided he did not care. “Has she agreed to be part of the breeding program?” he tried again.

“No... but you’ve nothing to worry about.”

“What does that mean?”

Yoren sighs. He stands and opens the door, stepping outside into the hallway before looking back . “Come here,” he says with a jerk of his head.

Jon is lead around the maze of halls until Yoren stops and presses the buttons on a control panel to unlock their destination. The doors open with a whoosh and the general steps aside, gesturing for Jon to go in.

Inside the room is a single bed. And on that bed is a female. The _nice_ female from the photograph. Only here, in the flesh she looks even _nicer_.

She appears to be sleeping. Jon holds his breath and stands absolutely stock still. He's never been this close to a civilian, nor a woman.

“The guys at the lab have given her something to keep her... agreeable,” Yoren tells him.

“Agreeable?”

“Yeah, a... a special drink to help her sleep.”

This did not seem right. Jon has followed orders all his life, that little questioning rebellious voice in his head having long ago been beaten out of him. Well that voice was back, because this didn’t seem right at all.

"I’ll leave you to get used to her,” Yoren says, reaching out to put his hand on Jon's shoulder. The gesture was odd. Jon did not like it. “You don’t have to do anything this time, lad,” he tells him, “but you will be required to soon.”

Jon stares the man down again, trying to figure out how he got into this situation.

The general huffs out a laugh. “You know, most soldiers would consider this a _reward_.” He leaves after that, exiting the room with a shake of his head.

Turning, Jon watches the woman on the bed for a time, finding himself a little afraid to approach her. The thought is a ridiculous one; Snow264 was raised to fight without fear and hear he is – _afraid_.

She’s all soft curves and shiny looking hair. He thinks he can smell her from where he stands too and she smells... so incredibly... _nice_.

Jon finds that he really wants to touch her – to feel if her skin is as soft as it looks. An image of the man and woman from the flat computer pops into his head and his eyes drop to the fullness of those special curves on her chest. Those are very nice too he decides, even though she is fully clothed.

He wants to get a better look at her face but some of that lovely campfire hair is blocking his view, so he takes a step forward and pauses. Nothing happens so he takes another, and then another, until he is able crouch right beside her bed and see these nice little dots sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

Lifting his hand very slowly, Jon pushes the hair from her face, his pulse racing.

Rather abruptly, her eyes pop open to reveal the colour of the sky and she spits liquid straight into his face.

As Snow264, Jon doesn’t think he can recall a time when he's been caught off guard. A huge part of his training is how to stay alert at all times after all, but perhaps, now that he is ‘Jon', he'd forgotten all of that training because he finds himself being knocked back with the surprise of it all, his arse landing on the floor.

The woman scrambles up and back on the bed. She's holding what looks like a shard of sharp plastic as a makeshift shiv, the pointed end aimed at Jon.

“If you think I’m stupid enough to drink whatever you Crows give me, then you've another think coming, _Crow_!” She spits the words at him but there’s a tremendous amount of fear there, Jon can practically smell it.

“I’m not here to harm you...” how should he address a civilian? A woman at that? Jon isn’t normally the one to talk to Outsiders, “... sir,” he finishes, slowly rising to stand.

Her eyes are still wide and her chest rises and falls with each breath but she looks him over curiously. “You would help me?” she asks, clearly unsure.

“Yes.” It's the surest answer he’s given anyone in months.

The woman scrambles to her feet and reaches for him. Her hands are so small. How can her hands be that small? And soft too as they curl around his own.

“Please, _please_ ,” she begs and Jon feels himself begin to drown in those eyes of hers, “please, you have to help me escape!”

“Yes,” he hears himself say in an instant, feeling his tongue lick along his lip.

She's just so damned... _nice_ this close up that Jon thinks he'll risk any punishment at all to help her. Are all women as nice as this? They must be absolutely mesmerising. How do civilian men get anything _done_?

Just then, they both hear the keypad that unlocks the door being pushed and the woman leaps back into the bed, arranging herself as though she’d never awoken.

The doors open with a whoosh again and Yoren is stood on the other side. He looks to the female and then to Jon before yanking his head in the direction of down the hall, back the way they'd came. “Come on, Jon,” he beckons, “you can have your full two hours with her tomorrow.”

Jon finds himself backing out of the room without taking his eyes from the woman, already brimming with anticipation to be singled out and brought back again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was tbh - I wrote it on my phone I hope it didn't suck too badly!


End file.
